


i decide that you're my destiny.

by bromanceorromance



Series: Rewrite the Stars [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Multi, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: "A week of sleep, a week of family time, and then we'll bond and deal with that?" Harry asks.Louis nuzzles into his neck. "It's not something we'll just deal with, baby."---OR the bonding fic that's going to be hella longer than every other shot in this series.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis insists that they wait until Harry's fully recovered from his heat. Then they're on tour with X-Factor for another month, so Liam suggests they wait until that's over. The alphas want it to be special for the omegas and the Alpha wants it to be special for all of them and that takes time. And time is not a luxury that they have.

Before the X-Factor tour is over, they're in a meeting with Simon and some other important people that they can't always remember the names of and suddenly they've agreed to go straight into recording their album at the end of the tour. Louis's slightly dazed and frustrated by the end of the meeting. His omegas try to calm him, but they still aren't his \- not bonded and the more they put it off, the more frazzled he's feeling.

Liam ends up being the one to take care of it. He pushes back the recording schedule with an insistence that they need at least a month's break after the tour is over. They want to see their parents. They want to catch up on sleep. They want to bond.

Louis blows him in the toilets just down the hall in gratitude. He wants Simon to hear them. He wants them to know that Liam's his and what better way than to hear him screaming Louis's name as he comes down his throat.

 

\---

 

"A week of sleep, a week of family time, and then we'll bond and deal with that?" Harry asks.

Louis nuzzles into his neck. "It's not something we'll just deal with, baby."

Harry rolls his eyes. "I mean - let it settle. Get used to the changes or whatever."

Louis nods. "And I've scheduled all of us for check-ups while we're home. Just to double-check alphas' suppressants and

omegas' overall health."

"Taking your Alpha responsibilities very seriously, I see," Zayn says, quirking an eyebrow at him from the couch where he sits with Liam and Niall.

"Bonding can send both our omegas' emotions into a tailspin," Louis reminds Zayn. "It's known to happen in relationships like ours."

"Not common, though," Liam interjects, rubbing Niall's back. "Nothing to get worried about."

Niall shrugs. "Isn't that usually with relationships that already aren't stable? And think that bonding will help? Like the cure-all? And it just makes things worse. We're pretty stable, I think. I mean, it's been over a year and we've made it through each of us - excluding our dear Alpha - maturing."

"We've already been through our fair share," Harry agrees. "Bonding's just going to solidify our relationship."

Louis frowns.

"And settle our Alpha's needs."

"All your alphas' needs," Zayn gently corrects him. "Lou's just feeling that possessive need to mark and claim you a bit more than us. Because we decided he was Alpha so long ago. It's eating at him a bit."

Louis shoots Zayn a gentle smile. "It won't just be about marking you two. Through all of us marking both of you, it'll connect the three of us, too," he reminds the omegas.

"Which will also clear up a lot of legal issues we've run into," Liam adds. "We can keep our separate accounts - "

"But we don't need - "

"Li, we already said - "

Niall and Harry both speak at once. They'd had this conversation before. As the omegas, their assets were combined with their alphas' automatically unless said alphas' made sure to keep them separate. The alphas thought it wise to keep their omegas' accounts separate, just so that they'd never have to deal with being thought of as the 'lesser' ones in the pack. The omegas already knew they were equals to their alphas in every way (minus Louis being The Alpha) and didn't see any reason to keep things separate when they were going to be living together and have all their expenses together, basically.

"I still think we should - " Liam starts again.

Harry stops him, exchanging a look with Niall. "We don't need separate accounts. It's all our money. And don't pull that whole privacy argument again, Li. It's not like any of us are going to be making any kind of purchases that need to be kept secret from each other."

"And if there is, we can always use cash," Niall adds.

Harry shrugs, agreeing with Niall. "I don't want a separate account. Niall?"

The other omega shakes his head. "I don't either. What's mine is yours - all of yours. I'd rather everything be in one account."

"Fine," Liam concedes. "I'm just trying to protect you."

Niall kisses his cheek. "We know, Li. But we know what we want."

Liam turns his head to press his lips to Niall's properly. "Okay."

 

\---

 

They arrive home to a house that barely smells like them. It'd been a rush to even get the house bought and all their stuff moved in the last time they'd been in London for more than a few days. Harry and Louis's parents had come to help get everything settled while the boys had worked.

It was a mansion - bigger than anything they had lived in before. There were enough rooms for them to each have their own room and still have guest rooms, a couple offices, and the master bedroom was where they'd decided they'd sleep. Their own rooms were more for storage than anything else, although Liam and Louis had insisted everyone get a bed in their rooms - just in case they ever wanted to sleep alone. Liam was often the practical one and Louis had easily agreed on this point - they did need the option of sleeping elsewhere sometimes. Niall and Harry's rooms were more thoroughly inhabitable than the others'. These were the rooms that the pack occasionally broke off to sleep in. There were nights when one couple wanted a little privacy and these rooms offered that.

They hadn't had time to properly settle in, though, and the place smelled of all of them - separately - due to all of their belongings, but it didn't smell properly like them the way their scents had combined on the bus. The bus that had become their home more than anything else, simply because they had spent more time there together than anywhere else.

This month off is their chance to remedy that. Louis wants to make each of them come on every surface he can see. He wants to fuck Harry on top of that table and blow Zayn against that wall and have Niall ride him in that chair and rim Liam until he cries into that couch. He steps further into the house, glancing behind him to see Zayn's pupils blown with the same train of thoughts dancing behind them.

Louis drops his bag and leaps into Zayn's arms as soon as the other man's arms are free from luggage. Their mouths connect and Zayn carries him over to the dining room table. It's new - Harry's mum had picked it out and it's this gorgeous dark stain - and Louis hopes it's as solid as it looks.

He hears Liam, Niall, and Harry chattering as they make their way upstairs, but he doesn't have the concentration to know what they're saying. Zayn breaks their kiss to pull Louis's shirt off and Louis can't help making a little noise of protest.

"Wanna blow you," Zayn tells him. "Then take you over to that couch and ride your cock."

"Yesyesyesyes," Louis hisses before pulling Zayn back into a kiss. He nibbles at Zayn's lips and curls their tongues together and then Zayn's pressing him back, making him lie back on the table as Zayn undoes the front of Louis's jeans. One hand rubs and gently scratches as the trail of hair leading down to his crotch for a moment and then Zayn's mouth slides down around Louis's cock.

Louis's whole body curves up into the pleasure of Zayn's mouth and he moans as he bumps the back of Zayn's throat. There's a very brief hesitation and then Zayn takes him down his throat, swallowing around him and then bobbing his head. Louis's entire body is a taut string ready to snap any moment. Zayn swallows around him again and Louis curses, realizing this isn't going to last long. "Zee - Zee - I can't - " Zayn doesn't respond, just swallows again. Louis comes with a gasp of Zayn's name followed by a few curse words. The alpha licks him clean and then climbs onto the table to kiss him. Louis can taste himself on Zayn's tongue and he reaches down to feel Zayn through his jeans. He whimpers into Louis's mouth as Louis teases him, tracing the outline of his cock.

"Lou," Zayn gasps. "Need you."

Louis grins, endorphins rushing through him. "Thought you said something about the couch."

Zayn shakes his head. "Take me right here." He slips his hand into his pocket, pulling out a packet of lube. He rips it open with his teeth, squeezing half of it onto his own fingers.

"Babe, let me - " Louis starts.

Zayn shakes his head again, carefully opening himself up.

Louis can hear the wet noises the lube against his fingers and his hole make as he presses a second finger in after the first. He leans up to kiss him. "You're so gorgeous like this," he mutters. "Fucking yourself on your own fingers for me."

"Lou," Zayn sighs.

They're quiet a few moments; Louis watching Zayn's face with absolute adoration. Zayn leans down to kiss him again. There's a squelch and then Zayn's slathering the rest of the lube on Louis's cock. He carefully lines himself up and then sinks down, his eyes clench shut as he takes a moment to adjust to the feeling.

Louis's eyes are wide and dark as he watches him, feels him wiggles his hips. He knows most people assume he'd prefer sex with his omegas, but those people haven't gotten the privilege of an alpha riding their cock - it's fast and relentless and absolute bliss. He can't compare Zayn to Niall or Harry any more than he could choose between Zayn and Liam. They're all his and he loves them all and he loves these moments the most. These moments where he gets to see his alphas lose control. These moments where Zayn is consumed with a need that only his Alpha can fulfill. These moments where Louis gets to see their most vulnerable selves because they not only love him, but they trust him.

Zayn takes a breath and opens his eyes. They glint with a challenge; they dare Louis not to enjoy this. He lifts his hips and quickly sinks back down, pushing a shocked breath out of Louis. He grins.

 

\---

 

"Li," Harry whispers into his ear. "Want you to fuck me."

Liam's breath catches, barely. He's getting better about hiding his reactions when Harry does this to him. "Can you wait until we get to the bedroom?"

Niall chuckles, darkly. "Lou and Zayn didn't even make it upstairs."

They reach the landing and turn in-sync towards their shared room. Harry lets Liam move ahead as he steps back to speak to Niall. "What do you want?"

Niall stops and pulls Harry into a kiss. It feels possessive and desperate and Harry moans into it, hands threading into Niall's hair as Niall's hands slip under his shirt. "You," he murmurs, barely separating their lips. "Always want you."

Harry kisses him again, pushing him back into a wall. He sinks to his knees, mouthing at Niall's cock through his jeans. Niall reaches to undo the button and Harry smacks his hands away. He continues to tease him, wetting the cloth around the tip with his tongue until Niall speaks.

"Fuck, Hazza, please."

Harry has Niall's cock out a moment later, lips wrapped around the head as his tongue teases at the slit before circling and bobbing his head.

"Fuck, you two," Liam curses. Both omegas pause to look over at him. Harry can see he's hard, but he's out of reach.

"Li," Niall's voice cracks over his name. "C'mere."

Harry returns to giving Niall a blowjob, idly watching Liam's reaction. It only takes a few moments for the alpha to be biting a mark into Niall's neck and then kissing him, tongues intertwining. Niall clings to the front of his alpha's shirt with one hand while his other hand curls around Harry's head.

Harry reaches for Liam's cock, pleased at this turn of events. He traces the outline with his fingers, looking up at Liam and Niall kissing. He could easily undo Liam's pants with one hand and have his cock out, but Harry prefers to see how desperate his alpha will get and how quickly. Harry slides his hand up Liam's leg and up under his shirt, scratching lightly at the fine hair he finds there. His lips are still wrapped around Niall and he returns to swirling his tongue and sucking and Niall's thighs are starting to tremble. Harry would smile if his mouth weren't full. He taps Niall's hip and relaxes his throat, allowing the omega to thrust into his throat. It only takes one - two - three and Niall's fingers pull at Harry's hair as he shoots down his throat. Harry's eyes tear up, but he swallows every drop before gently releasing him as Niall goes limp. He slides to the floor with a dopey grin on his face.

"I love you," he tells Harry.

Liam sinks to the floor next to them both, pulling Harry into a kiss as he chases Niall's taste on his tongue. "You two'll be the death of me," he mutters. Niall giggles and tugs Liam back to kiss him.

"Oi," Harry protests. "My turn, isn't it?" He pouts as they break apart to look at him.

There's a second's hesitation and then Liam tackles him to the floor. Harry goes easily with a breathless laugh. "Jealousy isn't a good look on you, lovely," Liam whispers.

"Not jealous," Harry insists. "Just - " He squirms, wiggling his hips that are trapped under Liam's weight. "Wet."

Liam smirks. "And hard."

Harry presses his hand against Liam's cock, still trapped in his jeans. "You too."

Liam slaps his hand away and pushes Harry's shirt up to help him take it off. He playfully nips at his jaw and then wiggles down to undo Harry's jeans and slide them off him.

Niall's hands are quick to rid their alpha of his clothes as well. "Got enough in you to fuck both of us?"

The alpha presses a kiss to the space below Niall's ear. "Have to have a lot less clothes on for me to fuck you," he murmurs.

Niall strips as fast as he can while Liam returns his attention to Harry beneath him. The omega is biting his lip, watching his alpha with a fierce longing. Liam has to kiss him once, twice, before making him roll over.

Harry pouts, but complies. "You know I like it better when I can see you," he whines into the floor. Then Liam's tongue darts up his crack and he loses his breath. He's already on his knees, but he still tries to widen his stance, wants Liam's tongue in as far as it'll reach.

"Taste good?" Niall asks. Harry lets out a desperate little noise.

"You want a taste?" Liam's voice takes on the deep raspy quality that only appears when he's ridiculously turned on.

Harry can feel slick dripping out of his hole for a brief moment before a tongue laps it up.

"I just want to watch you," Niall whispers. "See what you do to him before you get around to fucking me."

They exchange a brief kiss and Liam returns to Harry's arse. He gently bites each cheek before spreading them apart and lapping at his hole. Liam still can't believe how much he loves the taste of Harry - or Niall or Zayn or Louis - he remembers being surprised initially at his desire to taste the men he was falling in love with.

Harry is slowly falling apart under his ministrations before he's even gotten his tongue pressed inside him. Liam takes his time. The slick is a sure sign that his tongue will slide in easy, but he wants Harry to wait for it. He nips and traces and laps at his hole until he hears Harry begging him. Then his tongue slides in, fucking him quickly and soon followed by a finger. Liam stops him when he's about to come, wrapping his fingers around the base of his omega's cock. Harry sobs, but Liam wants him to come around his cock. He knows Harry will be disappointed if he doesn't get fucked first - before Niall.

"Harry, baby, you know I'll take care of you," he assures his omega as he flips Harry to his back. He kisses the inside of Harry's thigh and then moves to kiss his chest and then his lips. "Want you to come around my cock, baby. You want me to fuck you before Niall, right? Wanna be fucked first so you can just lay there and watch me fuck Ni? See if you can get hard again just watching? I know you can, baby."

Harry whimpers, insistently spreading his legs.

"Niall's watching you." Liam carefully lines himself up at Harry's hole. "Watching you fall apart for me, baby." He dips the head of his cock into the slick that is slowly escaping Harry. "Bet he smells you, huh? All this slick your producing. You think he's wet for me, too?"

Niall makes a noise of protest. "Hazza, fuck. Wet for you."

Harry's gaze darts over to where Niall is fingering himself, casually, as if he's watching porn instead of participating in it. A little moan escapes the back of his throat. "You should - I wanna fuck you," Harry whispers. "After Li. Fuck all his cum right back into you."

Niall's eyes widen as he nods. "Yes. Please. Please. Liam, please."

"One at a time," Liam chastises, trying to keep an ounce of levity as the images of his omegas fucking fills his mind.

Harry whines, tugging his alpha's attention back to him. His hands skim up Liam's chest, stopping to thumb at his hardening nipples. "Want you."

Liam thrusts into him and Harry keens, surprise and pleasure warring within him. He clings to Liam's shoulders as Liam starts to fuck him. Sharp movements pounding right up against his prostate have Harry making nonsensical noises within moments.

Niall starts to wrap his fingers around his own cock, but Liam stops him. A single gesture of communication and Niall's mouth is wrapping around Harry's cock as he trembles beneath the two of them. Harry comes with a shout seconds later, shooting into Niall's mouth as he clenches around Liam's cock.

Liam manages not to come, but it's a close thing. These omegas will be the death of him, eventually, he thinks. He slips out of one omega and right into the other in seconds. He's so close already and Niall teases him, clenching around his cock and pinching his nipples.

Harry's turned to goo next to them, blinking blearily up at them for several long moments with a grin plastered across his face.

"Really think you can do this without knotting me?" Niall teases Liam.

Liam smacks his ass in rebuke and Niall moans. "You really think you can keep from coming before Harry gets over here?"

Niall glances over and sees that Harry's cock is twitching in interest. He bites his lip and lets out a faux-moan, grinding down against Liam. "Yeah, baby."

Liam's holding Niall's thigh tight enough to bruise, but he knows his omega's faking it. He adjusts his stance and easily pulls a real moan out of Niall. His own smirk falls away as Niall flutters around him. The omega hasn't come, but he's close. "Gonna let Harry fuck you anyways?" Liam whispers, leaning to whisper into his ear. "Get hard again while his cock's inside of you? Make him take his time getting you hard again? Or you gonna come as soon as he's inside of you? Love the feel of his cock, don't you?"

Niall pulls Liam into a biting kiss - he loves these times with Liam when it turns into a contest. Liam doesn't treat him like he's fragile in these moments as they bite each other's lips, holding back the moans that claw up their throats.

Harry moves up next to them, reaching out to squeeze Liam's ass. He knows how they get and he'd like to speed things along. "Wish I could mark you up," he whispers into Liam's shoulder. His tongue darts out to taste the skin there before he continues, "Make you mine."

Liam feels the bite and can't hold back any longer. The idea of his omegas leaving their mark on him is his weakness and he's filling Niall up as he moans Harry's name. He fights back the need to knot and turns to pull Harry into a kiss.

Niall squirms beneath them for a few moments before he protests, "Fuck, get a room! Somebody fuck me."

Liam and Harry pull apart and Liam smacks Niall's ass before he pulls out. "Should've got a plug," he murmurs, fingering his cum back into the omega.

Niall moans. "Please. Hazza, please. Need you." He reaches for his omega and Harry easily slides into his arms and over him. Their lips press together and Harry slides into him.

"That what you want," Harry murmurs. "Fuck, you're so wet. Slick." He moans, starting a slow rhythm.

Niall's hips jerk up towards him. "More, Harry. Need more. Faster. Fuck."

Liam's hands roam between the omegas, pinching a nipple here and squeezing there. "Look so good like this," he murmurs.

Harry whimpers, reaching between them to wrap his hand around Niall's cock. "C'mon, babe. Come for me."

Niall entire body shudders for a long moment and then he's coming, shooting across Harry's hand.

Liam slips a few fingers into Harry's hole, twisting them just right, and Harry's following him over the edge with a moan.

Time stills for an instant and then the omegas are panting, catching their breath as they exchange soft kisses. Liam kisses their foreheads and stands, gathering their clothes to toss into the hamper. Harry cuddles into Niall's chest and they prepare to take a nap.

Louis and Zayn come up the stairs a moment later. They exchange a look with Liam and smirk. "Guess you're all done up here, huh?"

"Help me get them to the bed, would you?" Liam requests, lifting Harry into his arms. Niall whines at the loss of contact, but then he's in Zayn's arms.

They put the omegas down in the center of the bed and all smile as they move towards each other.

 

\---


	2. Chapter 2

"We should probably be joining them," Zayn points out with a yawn.

Louis nods. "Soon enough. But there's only so much time we get without them listening in."

Liam takes a seat at the counter next to Zayn, across from Louis. "Worried about planning the bonding?"

"Harry and Niall have both said they don't care about having a proper ceremony, but - " Louis starts.

"Because they don't want it to be a public affair," Zayn interrupts. "They're worried about pictures and shit leaking."

Louis lifts a hand to stop him. "I know, babe. I know. I can't say I disagree with them. But, I've been coordinating with our parents - yes, all of them." He grins at Liam's surprise. "And we are going to have a reception of sorts, pre-bonding. The bonding ceremony will be private. We'll sign the official papers and bond in private, but I think we should have a celebration. I think the omegas deserve that. I think we all deserve that. So, there's going to be a party."

Liam and Zayn share a grin. "When?"

"End of the week with our families. My hometown. All of the families have already made plans to be there. They've invited our close friends. Our security guys will be there with their families. Lou and her family. The list goes on. I'm honestly a little impressed that no one slipped up and told you two."

"What do we need to do?" Liam asks. "Is everything - "

"You two don't need to do anything more than show up," Louis insists. "I've got it all under control. Actually, my mom's got most of it under control. She hasn't let me do all that much." He laughs. "If anything comes up, though, I wanted you two to know what's going on. I think we should keep it as a surprise for Niall and Harry, though."

Zayn nods. "They'll love it. Perfect compromise."

"Now, I've been double-checking all my knowledge about bonding," Louis continues. "Because I never expected to have more than one omega in my pack and - yeah, that kind of changes how things have to go."

"Is it safe for them to get knotted and marked by all three of us in one evening?" Liam asks.

"Yes, definitely safe. It's more like an entire day rather than an evening, though," Louis replies. "And the chosen Alpha - "

"You," Zayn interrupts.

"Yeah. Um, I'm supposed to be the last to - to finish it off."

"Niall and Harry want to mark each other," Liam adds. "I'm not sure - if that's possible? Or how that works?"

Louis nods. "It's possible. It takes a really strong connection between two omegas to be able to do it, but they - they have a strong enough connection, I think."

"Does it have to take place before your final bite?"

"Probably should," Louis concedes. "But it can be done at the same time as one of our bites."

"What about - " Zayn hesitates, carefully choosing his words. "I'd like my mark on you two as well - in some form."

Liam nods. "Me, too."

"I was thinking about tattoos?" Zayn suggests. "Could get them after our bonding with the omegas."

"I suspect the omegas will want their marks on you as well," Louis points out. "We'll have to discuss that with them. When they'd prefer us to do it. They may want us marked before them."

"What do we get, though? As tattoos, I mean," Liam asks. "The omegas get bite marks because that's how we seal the bond, but what do we do for each other?"

"There are places that can tattoo imitation bite marks," Zayn suggests.

Louis frowns. "That's an option, but I think we should give it some thought. We could do our initials. Or our names. Or just our first initial, but then we'd have to distinguish between Liam and Louis."

"What about 'mine'?" Liam suggests. "Or 'love'? And it could be in each of our handwriting?"

The corner of Zayn's mouth curves into a smirk. "I like the handwriting thing. Not sure about the words, though."

Louis nods. "Something to think about. We'll talk to Harry and Niall about it. They may have preferences of their own."

 

\---

 

Waking up in their own room - in their own house \- is thrilling, as is the absence of an alarm. Harry debates going back to sleep for several long moments before his bladder makes the decision for him. He has to untangle himself from the arms and legs wrapped around him, then he hurries to the attached bathroom.

After he's pissed and washed his hands, he hovers in the doorway, listening for anyone else waking up. His eyes linger over the way Louis's moved closer to Niall in Harry's absence, the way Zayn's nose is tucked down against the back of Niall's neck, and the way Liam's leg is thrown over one of Louis's. He remembers waking up when the alphas had climbed into the bed, but he'd quickly fallen back to sleep at Louis's urging.

Niall whines slightly in his sleep and Louis hushes him with a brush of his hand against his side. Harry wonders what their relationship would be like if they weren't spending so much time travelling. How they would function if they all worked in London at various boring jobs. They'd come home every evening to dinner together and bed together. The entire house would be soaked in their scents.

Harry shakes his head, dismissing his thoughts in favor of his rumbling tummy. He tiptoes across the room and makes his way down to the kitchen.

 

He's made a full fry-up by the time Liam and Niall join him in the kitchen.

"Lou and Zayn still asleep?"

Liam nods and yawns.

Niall comes over to wrap his arms around Harry and press his face into his back. He mumbles something against the bare skin there.

"What's that, babe?" Harry asks.

"I love you," he repeats after turning his head.

"That's just your stomach talking, I think," Harry teases.

Liam wanders around the kitchen a moment before exclaiming. "Where'd all the food come from, Hazza? Wasn't the place empty last night?"

"Paid for speedy delivery."

"How long have you been up?"

Harry shrugs. "A couple hours. I already had a smoothie," he adds, gesturing to the blender. "There's a bit left if either of you want some."

Liam hums and goes to sniff the green smoothie. "What's in it?"

"You can barely taste the spinach, I promise," Harry replies. "It's good for you."

Niall shakes his head when Liam tries to hand him a glass.

"I've got the kettle on," Harry says. "Figure Lou will function better if he gets handed tea right away."

Liam chuckles. "True. I'm sure the whole meal will pep him right up." He takes a sip of the smoothie before circling around to Harry's side. "Thank you, darling," he whispers, pressing a kiss to Harry's shoulder. "We don't deserve you."

Harry grins. "Just don't expect this treatment every morning."

"Too wate," Niall says around a mouthful of bacon. "I especthit."

Harry smacks him with a dishtowel and retrieves plates from the cabinet. "Li, would you grab plates and forks? And set the table?"

Liam shoots the table a skeptical look.

"I've already cleaned it," Harry adds with a chuckle. "I could smell them all over it when I came down."

Niall picks up a few dishes of food and takes them to the table, sitting them on the hot pads that Harry's already laid out. "Hazza, you want to go wake them up? Or just dig in?"

Liam pauses to listen for movement upstairs. "Sounds like they're waking up. They'll smell the food." He finishes setting the table and pulls a chair out for Niall and then Harry. "Sit, sit. They can find their way."

The three of them pass the plates, making sure to load up the alphas' plates more thoroughly than the omegas.

Liam groans upon taking his first bite. "Fuck, Haz, forgot how good a cook you are."

Harry smiles prettily and takes a bite of his own eggs.

Niall nods, appreciatively. "Delicious."

They're silent for a few minutes until Louis and Zayn appear, sleep rumpled and slightly grumpy. Liam stops Harry from standing with a quick hand to his arm. "Kettle's on the stove," he tells them. "Left the tea out on the counter."

Louis mumbles something and pushes Zayn towards the table before he shuffles into the kitchen.

Zayn rubs his eyes and then his eyes light up at the pile of food in front of him when he sits down. "Who made breakfast?" he asks, not even glancing up for an answer as he shovels food into his mouth.

"Harry woke up early," Liam replies.

"Fuck, this is good," Zayn mumbles between bites.

Louis returns with two mugs of tea, sipping on one and placing one in front of Zayn. "This looks amazing, baby," he whispers, pressing a kiss to Harry's hair as he passes to his seat at the head of the table.

They fall into a comfortable silence as they devour breakfast, only broken by occasional praise of Harry and his cooking skills.

"I'll clean up," Liam volunteers. His plate looks like it's been all but licked clean. "Nah, Haz, you relax," he tells the omega when he starts to stand.

"I'll help," Zayn offers, shoveling his last few bites into his mouth.

Niall snatches the last of the bacon from the plate, shoving it into his mouth before he starts helping gather plates to take to the kitchen.

"What would you like to do today, baby?" Louis asks Harry, passing his plate into Zayn's waiting hands.

"Well, we've got to order groceries or go get groceries," he points out. "Because I really just ordered breakfast. And we should probably do laundry, too."

Louis nods, easily. "How about we get started on a load and then I'll properly thank you for breakfast?"

Harry bites his lip and nods, pleased. "That sounds good."

Louis stands and waits for Harry to join him before they go find the suitcases by the front door.

"Let me see if I can find a basket," Harry says, wandering off in the direction of the laundry room. He returns a few minutes later to find a pile of laundry sitting in the midst of open suitcases.

"That's just mine and Li's," Louis informs him. "Have we got detergent and stuff back there?"

"Yeah, it's all there." He tosses the pile into the basket and takes it back to the laundry room to start a load, leaving a second empty basket with Louis.

It takes him a bit to figure out all the buttons and knobs on the new washer, so by the time he's finished, Louis's come in with the rest of the dirty laundry. Harry thanks him and adds the basket to the top of the one he's already started on.

Louis steps up behind him, slipping his hand around his waist. "Nice that it smells like us in here, at least," he tells him. The pile of their laundry is thoroughly doused in all of their scents as a pack rather than just individually. Louis hums, pressing his nose to Harry's neck. "Can I blow you, baby?"

Harry nods, frantically, as if Louis might rescind the offer.

"Alright, back against the washer, baby." Louis loosens his hold to let his omega turn around. "Kiss me."

Harry complies, leaning in to press their lips together. His hands drift up to Louis's hair and Louis pinches one of Harry's nipples, eliciting a gasp from the omega's mouth.

Louis pulls away from the kiss, chuckling as Harry's mouth tries to follow him. "More time for that later. I wanna taste you. Wanna make you come."

Harry whimpers, eyes wide and dark as his teeth dig into his bottom lip. Louis gently presses his thumb into Harry's mouth, forcing him to loosen his teeth. "Lou." The name escapes as soon as Louis's thumb escapes his lips.

Louis drops to his knees, dragging Harry's boxers down in one quick movement. The washer starts to vibrate behind him and Louis grins. "You feel that, baby?"

Harry's eyes darken and he nods. His cock is hardening and just the feeling of Louis's breath makes him gasp.

Louis kisses the head and takes his time to taste every inch of him. His fingers slip into Harry's hole at the same time as he finally takes Harry's cock into his mouth.

If Harry wasn't leaning on something, he'd be a puddle of want on the floor. His fingers rest at the back of Louis's head, but he knows better than to take any control. He pleads for Louis to speed up - to fuck him - anything as he trembles under Louis's touch.

Slick runs down Louis's hand as he twists his fingers inside Harry, teasing his prostate, but not letting him come. Louis's drowning in Harry's scent - all of his senses are flooded with omega-Harry-mine \- and it's making him a little high.

Louis lets Harry come after he's shaking so much he's slowly sliding to the floor. He does fall to the floor after that, his mouth dropped open in a silent scream.

The Alpha licks him clean and starts to pull his boxers back up, but Harry stops him.

"What about you?"

Louis shakes his head. "This was for you."

Harry pouts. "But - " His words are cut off with a kiss.

"Later, if you still want to," Louis promises. "Just wait." He kisses Harry's pouty lips again and finishes tucking Harry back into his boxers.

 

\---

 

Niall kicks his feet against the counter where he sits, watching his alphas load the dishwasher. Thunk, thunk, thunk. 

"Niall," Liam protests and the noise stops.

"Sorry."

"You don't have to supervise," Zayn tells him. "I think we can handle the dishes."

Niall smirks. "Who says I'm supervising? This is like the beginning of a great porno. We just need our Alpha to walk in, wrap his arms around your waist and say 'thank you, baby'."

Liam snorts. "And then what? He drops to his knees to give us a proper thank you? I think he's already busy giving Hazza a proper thank you in the laundry room."

"Nah, he'd fuck you up against the counter," Niall continues.

Zayn rolls his eyes. "This is not the set of a porno."

Niall shrugs. "It could be. Just have to have the right mindset."

"A dirty mindset." Liam finishes rinsing the last of the silverware and passes it to Zayn to put into the dishwasher. "Good thing we like you that way."

Niall grins. "You mean you didn't want a sweet innocent little omega that didn't know what porn was or how to get himself off?"

Liam steps up between Niall's legs, enjoying that Niall's a bit taller than him like this. "Never."

Niall lets their lips slide together for a delicious moment until Zayn clears his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt - "

"No, you aren't," Liam says.

Zayn grins. "I have no idea how to work this dishwasher."

"Alpha fail!" Niall teases. "You're supposed to know everything."

"Do you know how to work it?"

Niall drops from the counter and leans down to look at the dials on the dishwasher.

"Aren't omegas supposed to know this kind of thing?" Zayn teases.

Niall stands back up and punches his arm. "Sexist."

"Maybe we - " Liam turns one of the dials and then the other. A second later, they hear the sound of water running, so they all high-five and count it as a success.

"Don't tell Harry," Zayn says.

Niall huffs. "Scared of your omega?" He grins.

 

\---

 

"Thanks for helping with this," Harry murmurs.

Liam grins. "You're not the only one worried about what we're going to eat for the next week." He kisses Harry's bare shoulder. None of them have bothered to get dressed, enjoying the freedom of home and having nowhere to go.

"It shouldn't take so long - "

"After we've got it all saved into the app," Liam finishes. "I know. Don't worry." He clicks the pen in his hand a few times. "We won't be able to get delivery til this evening, right?"

Harry nods, tapping on the screen of his phone. He's working his way through the list in front of Liam, converting it into the grocery store's app so that they can pay for it and have it delivered to them.

"Will you let me take you out to lunch, then?" Liam asks with a little smile. "Just the two of us?"

Harry pauses, looking over at him. "I'd like that."

 

\---

 

Niall bites his lip, looking at the crowded street. "Maybe we should've stayed home."

Zayn's arm is already around his waist, but he gently squeezes him closer and presses a kiss to his temple. "There's no food at home, remember? I wanted to take you out." He glances back to see their bodyguards circling around to lead them towards the restaurant. He'd insisted they could just follow until they were needed, not wanting Niall to worry about them being there.

"I hate that we can't - "

"Hey, we're just going to lunch, baby. Me and you. We're going to be fine. Sam and Dean are going to sit at a table near the door and then they'll walk us home. No biggie."

Niall nods. "Just wish we didn't need them."

"We do, though. Louis, Liam, and I agreed - you and Harry did, too. Each of us need a bodyguard. Even when we're together."

"Anywhere in public. Yeah, I know." Niall seems saddened by the reminder.

Sam holds the door open for them while Dean quickly scans the inside of the restaurant. Both men nod at Zayn and then Niall and step back once they're inside, assuring them it's safe.

"Reservation's under Winchester," Zayn tells the hostess. They'd learned to use pseudonyms for anything that could help find them and they had a variety of them. Liam enjoyed the show Supernatural and so 'Winchester' had become one of the last names they liked to use.

Zayn pulls Niall's chair out for him when they reach the table, causing a grin and an eyeroll from Niall. They're told the specials and then left to peruse the menus.

"Do you know what Lou was planning to do with all of us out?" Niall asks.

Zayn shakes his head. "He wouldn't say, but he insisted that we all go and enjoy ourselves."

Niall squirms slightly. "You didn't think that was odd?"

The alpha pauses to study his omega for a long moment. "What's got you worried, darling?"

He shakes his head, trying to pull away from his alpha's gaze. "It's - it's nothing. I just - I didn't think he'd want a break from us this fast. I mean - I - we - we don't get as much time together when we're on the road and I thought - "

"Darling, I don't think he wanted a break from us," Zayn gently interrupts him. He reaches over to settle his hand over Niall's before continuing, "If anything, I expect he's planning something. Or he just thought me and Liam should get the omegas to ourselves for the afternoon."

Niall bites his lip. "What if we've annoyed him? I was being a little needy this morning, but I didn't think he was bothered by it - "

"Louis would've told us if he needed alone time and there's nothing wrong with wanting a few hours to yourself. But I don't think that is why he stayed home by himself. Okay? We'll see him after lunch at home and I'm sure he'll be there to assure you that everything is fine."

The omega sighs. "Okay. I'm overreacting. Okay."

"You're hungry and you don't like leaving our Alpha alone at home. It's fine. He did tell us that we should enjoy ourselves, though, so we can't rush right back or he'll - "

"Be bothered that we rushed," Niall agrees. "Yeah. Okay. I see your point."

 

\---

 

Harry grins. "I didn't expect you to pick a place like this."

"I do know you well, my love," Liam replies. He brushes a kiss to Harry's cheek and lingers a moment, soaking in his scent. Harry had been surprised, but immensely pleased when Liam, instead of sitting across from him, took a seat next to him at the table.

"I love that," Harry admits. "How well you know me. The way you listen and take note of everything about me. It's - it's flattering. Makes me feel special."

"You are special," Liam assures him. "My tall gangly little omega. Officially mine soon enough."

Harry sighs, happily. "Yes. Soon."

Liam studies the menu, barely glancing up when the waitress approached their table.

"Are we ready to order or do we need a few minutes?"

"A few minutes, please," Harry politely responds. "But could we get a couple waters?"

"Of course, I'll be right back with those."

Liam glances up at Harry as he feels the omega's hand on his thigh. A grin is overtaking his face. "What, babe?"

"I know none of us really expected me to be an omega, but - but I'm really glad you - and Lou and Zayn, too - just - like, don't always treat me like an omega."

Liam frowns. "What?"

"I just mean - you aren't weird about letting me talk. Some alphas don't like their omegas to speak without permission or at least not before them. Especially to strangers."

"You talk to strangers all the time, Haz. Not that I like to think of our fans as strangers, but still."

"I mean - it's not just that. I just - I didn't have a lot of time to contemplate what being an omega meant. But if I had. I think I'd have been worried about being treated differently. Like, as less than. I guess."

Liam presses his lips to Harry's, halting his stuttered speech. "Baby, I love you. I loved you before we knew you were an omega and we all agreed that we'd be together no matter what. We didn't expect any of us to be omegas, remember? You and Niall being omegas was a surprise. A wonderful surprise, yes, because we all know you wanted it. You especially, Hazza. We hoped you were an omega, not because of our needs, but because we worried about your own. You wanted kids and you wanted to take care of us and you never wanted to say it out loud, but we knew. We all knew and we all secretly hoped, but we would've loved you regardless. If you'd been a beta, then you would've been our beta. If you'd been an alpha, you'd have been our alpha. You understand that, right?"

Harry nods, blinking away a few tears. "I'm just really lucky to have you. All of you."

Liam smiles, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. "You do have all of me and all of us. And I'm lucky to have you. And Niall. And Louis. And Zayn. So lucky."

 

\---

 

"Missed you." Louis greets Niall with a quick kiss. "How was lunch?" He turns to press his lips to Zayn's cheek. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was good," Niall replies, wrapping his arms around Louis's waist. His nose finds the curve of his neck and his eyes drop closed as he soaks up his Alpha's scent.

"What have you been up to?" Zayn asks, a small smile teasing the edges of his mouth as he watches his omega. "Lou?"

Louis shakes his head. "Nothing much. Just working on plans."

"Have you ate?"

"Yeah," Louis assures his alpha. "Li and Harry aren't back yet."

Niall presses a kiss to Louis's neck. "Missed you."

Louis smiles, turning his head to kiss Niall. "Missed you, baby. I'm glad you had a good time with our Zee, though."

Zayn beams when Louis reaches out to thread their fingers together as Niall continues to cling to him.

"How about we move this cuddle session to the couch?" Louis softly suggests. "Let Zee have some cuddles, too?"

Niall sighs and easily moves so he's tucked under Louis's arm to walk to the couch. "I'm sorry I'm being clingy," he mutters.

"What?" Louis stops, surprised at the apology. "I'm not complaining, sweetie. Not at all. There's no need to apology for wanting me. Gods, I'll never be one to turn down my mates' cuddles."

Niall bites back a grin, pleased. "Okay. I just - I dunno. I don't like being away from you today."

Louis kisses his forehead. "Should I not have let you and Zayn go out? I thought - "

The omega shakes his head. "No, it was good. I love him and I love spending time with him. I don't know. I just - now that we're back home, I feel like I've been away from you for ages."

Louis sighs. "Are you nervous about bonding?" He takes the last few steps to the couch, waiting for Niall and Zayn to join him.

"He's - " Zayn pauses, exchanging a look with Niall before he continues, "He's feeling a little insecure about you sending all of us out this afternoon and staying here by yourself."

Louis smiles. "Okay, honey, I had to send you all away for a very good reason. I want all of us to get time with each other this week, for one. And for another, I had plans to make. And research to do. You can't think that I don't have plans for our bonding, surely?"

Niall blushes. "Oh. That's - that makes sense. I just - I assumed Zayn and Li would be in on any - "

"There are alpha plans and then there are my plans," Louis replies with a grin. "What kind of Alpha would I be if I didn't make our bonding special? For all of us? Including my alphas?"

Zayn's cheeks pinken. "Lou - "

Louis shakes his head. "I have surprises. And they will remain mysterious until such time as I choose to reveal them."

Niall looks to Zayn with curious eyes and Zayn just shrugs. "We should let the Alpha surprise us."

"Okay." The omega turns back to the Alpha. "Cuddles now?"

They settle back onto the couch, Niall squirming into Louis's side until he's slouched enough to be comfortable. Zayn's head falls to Niall's lap where expert fingers twirl through his hair, lightly scratching at his head at random intervals. There's no need for the television as the threesome luxuriates in each other's company - each other's scent.

Liam and Harry arrive at some point and sink to the floor at their feet. Louis's fingers play with the tendrils of hair at Harry's neck as he tells them about his dinner with Liam. Zayn's fingers tangle into Liam's. They're all desperate for each other's touch, but it's a quiet want for now. The omegas want their alphas scents and the alphas want their omegas happy. There's an undercurrent that they all feel. It's the sparks between their fingers and the colors behind their eyelids.

They continue to talk, soaking in Harry's slow and steady voice and then Niall's tenor.

Liam wonders if it'll always be this easy; if sitting together and talking could always be so relaxing. He wonders if the bond could change things. The words slip from his lips before he even thinks of silencing his concerns.

Louis bites back a grin, reaching over to brush his thumb across Liam's lips. "Don't you realize bonding will make us closer, darling?"

"But will it ever be like this again?" he asks, a nervous lilt to his voice.

They're quiet for a beat, contemplative.

"It'll be better." It's Harry that breaks the silence. "It'll be better. We'll be in sync. There'll be babies someday. And growing old together. And there's five of us so there's bound to be some jealousy, but I think we all love each other enough to get through all that. It'll make us stronger. It'll make everything better."

"Yeah," Louis whispers. His mind is full of images now: Harry round with his child; Niall holding a little blonde, rocking her to sleep; Liam singing a little dark-headed boy to sleep; Zayn pretending a spoonful of baby food is an alien aircraft preparing for landing. It's more than he ever dared to hope for before. Before he met Harry, he'd hoped to find a mate; he'd never dreamed he'd find four.

"You think we'll really be able to feel everything the other feels?" Niall asks. "All of us? All at once?"

Liam frowns. "I'm not sure…"

"How does that work between us?" Zayn asks, looking to Louis. "We don't bite each other, so how would we be connected?"

"Through them," Louis assures him. "The omegas connect us. It's nothing to the bond we'll have with them, but it'll be there. We just have to nurture it as much as we do our bonds with the omegas."

"Do we get to mark you somehow?" Niall asks, gently tugging Zayn's hair until he looks up at him. "I get to wear your bite mark and Lou's and Li's and Harry's, but what about mine and Harry's mark on you three?" He glances up at Liam and then Louis. "I want the world to know you're mine as much as I'm yours."

Harry's fingers squeeze Niall's calf from his place on the floor. "Agreed."

"We were thinking you might like tattoos in place of bite marks," Liam offers. "Maybe something in your handwriting?"

"I think I'd like that," Harry consents. "Do we get to pick where they go?"

Zayn nods. "Except my face is off limits." He smirks.

"We wouldn't want to ruin this pretty face." Niall pinches his cheek and Zayn weakly slaps him away with a laugh. "What would we write, though?"

Louis shrugs. "That'd be up to you all. This is definitely a conversation that I don't have a say in."

"Why?"

"Even the alphas get to wear their Alpha's bite mark if they consent - "

"Which we do," Liam interrupts.

"So no tattoo choices for me." Louis shrugs.

"We'd still like your input," Harry insists. "If you let Zayn and Li choose tattoos for you, that's four tattoos. Unless we decide on one?"

"I like the idea of individual ones," Zayn states. "Niall gets a mark from all four of us, as does Harry. Shouldn't we all have four marks?"

"What word would you want tattooed on me?" Liam asks Harry. "First thing that comes to mind."

Harry smirks. "Back off. Property of Louis, Zayn, Niall and Harry."

The others laugh.

"But that wouldn't be terribly romantic, would it?" Harry adds.

"Not exactly."

"Maybe 'love' in different languages?" Liam suggests.

"Or 'mine'," Zayn adds. "Or 'taken'?"

"What about descriptive words?" Harry asks. "Like, one word that you feel describes them or describes your relationship with them?"

Louis nods. "Okay, this sounds good. What would you choose for me?"

Harry looks up at him for a long moment. "Strong."

Niall claps. "Yes. I like this idea, but we should really think about the words, though, yeah?"

Liam glances over at Zayn. "Lightning."

Zayn's cheeks brighten. "Thunder."

"Cause he rocked your world?" Niall gently teases.

"Because they're a storm waiting to ignite," Louis says.

Niall studies Louis for a long moment. "Protected? Shelter? Safe? Guardian?"

Louis smiles.

"Safeguard," Harry quietly suggests.

Niall nods. "Safeguard. Maybe."

"Do you want to get the tattoos before bonding?" Louis asks.

"I think we better," Liam says. "Because getting a tattoo before we've gotten used to the whole shared feelings thing is not going to go well, I imagine. And I don't want to be bonded without all four of yours marks on me."

Niall grins. "Agreed."

"Okay, so alphas' tattoos heal pretty quick, so we can plan that for the day before we do the deed?"

Zayn snorts. "Lou, do not refer to our bonding as 'doing the deed' ever again, please."

Louis grabs the throw pillow next to him and pretends to smother Zayn with it. Liam retaliates and soon all five are in an intense pillow fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment with suggestions for their tattoos ;) or opinions on what they've said so far. :) Or comment anything, really, I do love comments haha. 
> 
> I have no idea when the next update will be, but I hope you've enjoyed this one!

**Author's Note:**

> I have not finished this fic and I have no promises of when updates will be, but I decided to go ahead and post this first chapter for you all. I hope you enjoyed it and this fic will be longer than others in the series. I plan to write all that happens in their weeks off and that will involve sex, cuddles, family time, parties, bonding, and more. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :)
> 
> Oh, and un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
